Problems with Girls
by Alexa Ahrens
Summary: Percy gets together with Annabeth and Rachel to hang out and ends up in another adventure. PERCABETH! Please R & R!
1. I Hang out with Old Friends

**Ch.1**

I keep trying to distract myself from the fact that my sixteenth birthday is only a year away. My thoughts revolve around one thing…girls. There are two girls in particular that I think about, Annabeth and Rachel.

Annabeth Chase. She and I have been really good friends for a long time, but ever since that kiss, I've been confused. And Rachel Dare. I've kind of always had a thing for Rachel, though. She makes me feel like I have to try harder and be better in everything that I do. Tomorrow I'm going to the movies with both of them so it's bound to be interesting.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" A friendly and familiar voice yelled out from behind me.

"Hi, Wisegirl," I called back, turning around to look at her. She made me realize how much really I liked her every time I saw her. Not soon after, another familiar voice was calling my name.

It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. As I was turning around to greet her I saw the look on Annabeth's face. It was definitely not a "I'm happy to see you again" look.

"Nice to see you again, Percy. You've been shy with my number I gave it to you so you could call me…oh, hey Annabelle." Rachel looked the same as always, but she still blew me away.

"It's AnnaBETH, Mortal Girl!" Annabeth replied with an even more disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, that's it…sorry," Rachel replied with a smile on her face.

I decided I should say something before things got ugly. "So uh, what movie do you guys want to see?"

"Something scary." Rachel suggested.

"No, something that's educational." Annabeth said.

"I got it! We could see something that's both educational and scary." I said.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, you're a genius." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Sorry I was just trying to help, you know." I said back.

"We know." Rachel said. "How 'bout we get something to eat instead of a movie."

"Sounds good to me. Annabeth?"

"Fine." There was always a tension between Rachel and Annabeth.

"Okay then, let's go." Rachel said.

We walked down Hungry Hogo's Hotdog Shack.

"So, uh, what do you guys want? I'm buying."

"A chili cheese dog and a Coke, ple…" The look on her face scared both me and Annabeth.

"Do you guys see them?" Rachel stuttered out.

"See who?" I said.

"There are five empousa coming toward us."

_to be continued..._


	2. I Run away from Vampire Cheerleaders

**Ch.2 I Run Away from Vampire Cheerleaders**

"There are five empousa coming right toward us!"

"Perseus Jackson. What a coincidence running into you here…" hissed the lead empousa. I recognized her voice, it was Tammy from school.

"Perseus Jackson. Come here." Tammy hissed again. I could here her, but I still couldn't see her.

Out of nowhere Rachel yelled, "Percy! Behind you! She's behind you!!" I drew Riptide and swung with all of my might. Tammy hissed, and then I saw her. Her and her army of empousa.

Annabeth drew her dagger and stabbed an empousa. The she-devil hissed and then vaporized. One down and four to go. Although, Tammy is the equivalent to five empousa. Rachel helped me and Annabeth see through the mist.

"Annabeth, there's one to your left." Annabeth stapped it and it instantly vaporized.

"Thanks, Rachel." Annabeth said.

"No prob."

I was facing Tammy , alone.

"You know you can't beat me, Percy. It's okay though, I can make you feel better. Come here." The monster was trying to get me to let my guard down, but it's not going to work. Not this time.

"Then why are you trying so hard?" I said back.

Rachel called out, "Percy, are you okay?"

"Could be better! Can you make a distraction?" I called back.

"I'll try." she said half-heartedly.

"Hey Tammy!" Rachel called. Meanwhile, Annabeth took out the last empousa with her dagger. Now there was only Tammy.

Tammy turned her head and said, "I only prey on men, mortal girl."

Annabeth ran up alongside Rachel. "We can take her." she said.

It turned out that I was the only one Tammy really cared about. That meant that I was the distraction. I ran around as fast as I could in a circle around the empousa. Annabeth devised a plan worthy of Athena with Rachel. She figured that Tammy would think of her as more of a threat than Rachel, so she gave Rachel her dagger. I was to continue running around, Annabeth would walk up to Tammy, face to face, and Rachel would stab her tail.

Easier said than done.


	3. Annabeth, Rachel and I have a Cheeroff

**Ch.3 Annabeth, Rachel, Tammy and I have a Cheer-off**

_Disclaimer**-**I wish I owned PJO, but alas I'm just a fan. Rick Riordan is the genius behind it all._

Easier said than done.

We walked up to Tammy; Rachel, Annabeth, and me. For the first time, I noticed something different about her…she seemed even more evil, even more twisted than the last time I saw her(if that's possible). Her eyes were beady and bright red. Her teeth were as sharp as my sword. She seemed to be growing more powerful every minute…then I noticed that she was.

"You guys, she's getting stronger," I told Annabeth and Rachel.

"What do you mean, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Wow, Percy instead of Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Not now Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said back.

"Guys! Not now!" Rachel yelled.

"You girls ready? Let's go!" I said. We charged at Tammy, completely forgetting our plan. I held out Riptide and tried to stab at Tammy. She quickly swatted me away.

Tammy laughed wickedly. "You demigods think you can beat me? And a mortal? Now that's just insulting." Tammy began cackling cruelly.

Rachel had an angry grimace on her face. She yelled out to Tammy, "You think you're so tough! If you're this great creature, why did you run from us last time?"

"I'll show you how great I am!" The empousa hit Rachel with her tail. A smoke puff formed around her. Then Tammy was gone.

"Aw, I can't believe I let her go again." I said.

"It's not your fault, Seaweed Brain there's nothing we could have done." Annabeth said.

"We could have beat her." Rachel said.

Rachel and Annabeth went and sat at one of the tables. I just stood on the sidewalk in disbelief. A girl in a cheerleading uniform walked up to the hotdog stand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Percy? Percy Jackson? Is that you?" she said. I had no idea who this girl was. I tried to think back from all of the schools I went to. I also thought of girls from camp. She didn't ring any bells. She approached me and gave me a hug.

Not a minute to soon, Rachel yelled, "Percy it's her!"

The girl was still hugging me, I took the cap off of Riptide and stabbed it through her stomach. If it was a real girl, it wouldn't harm her at all, but if it was Tammy…it would. The hugging all of a sudden stopped. The Mist faded and I could see the girl for who she really was. Tammy. She instantly vaporized.

"Yeah!" I said. I was so happy to know she was gone, for now.

"We did it!" Rachel said.

"Yea, and as much as I hate to say it but we couldn't have done it without you, Rachel." Annabeth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means you're not that bad." she said.

As for me, I'm still at odds about who I like.


	4. I Seek Help and Annabeth tells a Secret

**Ch.4 I Seek Help and Annabeth Reveals a Secret**

_Disclaimer-I write stories but the credit goes to Rick. He owns PJO._

Okay, demigods have Iris-messaging, but when we run out of golden drachmas we just use instant messaging. I have all of my friends screen names.

**My Top Friends**

_Camp_

**Grover**-Savethewild01

**Annabeth**-WiseGirl300

**Tyson**-forgerTy78

**Selena**-pretty0girl3

**Juniper**-juniper3plant

_School_

**Rachel**-Redheadednightmare64

_Me_

**Me**-SeaweedBrain88green

**SeaweedBrain88green**- Hey Grover. I need 2 talk 2 u. U have plenty of girl experience with Juniper, so uh do u think u can help me out with a girl?

_Savethewild01 just signed on._

**Savethewild01**- yea sure Percy. What do u need?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- well first u have got 2 promise me something…

**Savethewild01**- ok.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- u cant tell Annabeth

**Savethewild01**- k.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- I kinda like Annabeth…but that's not all

**Savethewild01**- really??

**SeaweedBrain88green**- what's wrong with that?

**Savethewild01**- o nothing ). I just always thought of u guys as friends

**SeaweedBrian88green**- I know. Me 2. But ever since that kiss ive been confused.

**Savethewild01**- wait she kissed u?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- yea but there's another problem I also like Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Savethewild01**- the mortal girl that helped us through the Labyrinth?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- yea

**Savethewild01**- well what do u want me 2 say?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- well what should I do, Grover?

_WiseGirl300 just signed on._

**WiseGirl300**- hey Seaweed Brain. What r u doing?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- talking to Grover.

**Savethewild01**- I don't know, Percy. I only like 1 girl + that's Juniper ). Well I g2g talk to you l8r

_Savethewild01 just signed off._

**WiseGirl300**- o so what r u talking about…I miss Grover tell him I said hi.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- o nothing and he just signed off but I'll talk 2 him l8r. Do u have his screen name?

**WiseGirl300**- yea I do. I'll IM him l8r.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- k.

**WiseGirl300**- some day 2day huh?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- yea. But what's up with u and Rachel?

**WiseGirl300**- nothing's "up" it's just that I'm kind of jealous of her…

**SeaweedBrain88green**- jealous of her? You're Annabeth Chase, the wise girl, the fearless daughter of Athena. I don't get it.

**WiseGirl300**- u really don't. every time she's around it feels like she gets all of your attention. It kind of seems like u like her.

_To be continued…_


	5. Things Don't go my Way

**Ch.5 Things Don't go my Way**

_Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, that's Rick._

**WiseGirl300**- u really don't. every time she's around it feels like she gets all of your attention. It kind of seems like u like her.

I didn't know if Annabeth knew what she said or not. All I knew was that she liked me and I liked her. But what about Rachel? I should probably IM Annabeth back so she doesn't feel stupid.

**My Top Friends**

_Camp_

**Grover**-Savethewild01

**Annabeth**-WiseGirl300

**Tyson**-forgerTy78

**Selena**-pretty0girl3

**Juniper**-juniper3plant

_School_

**Rachel**-Redheadednightmare64

_Me_

**Me**-SeaweedBrain88green

**SeaweedBrain88green**- I do like Rachel.

**WiseGirl300**- your brain may be full of seaweed, but u know what I mean. I like u like u, Percy.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- O well I think that I kind of like u 2

**WiseGirl300**- really? I mean because ever since that kiss…I don't know I've kind of felt something between us…

**SeaweedBrain88green**- ditto

**WiseGirl300**- ditto?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- me 2.

**WiseGirl300**- o. so um what do u want to do about it?

_Redheadednightmare64 just signed on._

**SeaweedBrain88green**- I don't know. What do u think

**Redheadednightmare64**- hey Percy what's up? U were gr8 2day.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- hey Rachel. U were gr8 2. U and Annabeth were gr8 2gether 2.

**WiseGirl300**- well…I never thought that this would happen. Haha.

**Redheadednightmare64**- do u like her? because it kind of seems like u do.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- why do u care Rachel?

**WiseGirl300**- this isn't Rachel…r u talking 2 her rite now?

_Redheadednightmare64 just signed off._

**SeaweedBrain88green**- umm yea.

**WiseGirl300**- and u ask me y I'm jealous!! Here I am spilling out my feelings for u and telling u how I was jealous because I thought that u liked her and u r talking 2 her! Then on top of that u sent me a message 4 her! What does she care about anyway?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- nothing.

**WiseGirl300**- Perseus Jackson! Y r u lying 2 me?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- I'm not!

**WiseGirl300**- L

**SeaweedBrain88green**- okay…she asked me if I liked u and I said y do u care.

**WiseGirl300**- she doesn't like u 2 does she?

_Redheadednightmare64 has just signed back on._

_To be continued._


	6. Love is a Battlefield

**Ch.6 Love is a Battlefield**

_Disclaimer-I really don't own PJO! I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

_

**WiseGirl300**- she doesn't like u 2 does she?

_Redheadednightmare64 has just signed back on._

I honestly didn't know if Rachel liked me. Even though I knew Annabeth liked me and I liked her back, I still had a thing for Rachel. I had a feeling I was about to find out, though. The only thing I was really unsure of was if I was going to ask her before she told me(if she told me at all). I'd better get back on the instant-messaging

**My Top Friends**

_Camp_

**Grover**-Savethewild01

**Annabeth**-WiseGirl300

**Tyson**-forgerTy78

**Selena**-pretty0girl3

**Juniper**-juniper3plant

_School_

**Rachel**-Redheadednightmare64

_Me_

**Me**-SeaweedBrain88green

**Redheadednightmare64**- hey u. sorry I signed off w/o answering ur question…

**SeaweedBrain88green**- o its OK.

**Redheadednightare64**- well I really didn't know what 2 say…I was kind of embarrassed.

**SeaweedBrain88green**- y?

**Redheadednightmare64**- because….well…I think that I like u.

I wish you could have seen the look on my face. I liked both Rachel and Annabeth. Both Rachel and Annabeth liked me. What was I going to do?

**SeaweedBrain88green**- o

**Redheadednightmare64**- o what?

_SeaweedBrain88green just signed off._

**Redheadednightmare64**- Percy? R u there? I didn't mean 2 put u on the spot…

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I still felt bad about just signing off without answering her question. Although, that's what she did to me. I didn't know what to do at all. I decided to communicate through the phone for the time being. I flipped my cell phone open and punched in Annabeth's number.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered. It was good to hear her voice.

"Hey Annabeth, it's Percy."

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain." she said. It didn't sound like she was mad at me anymore, but the Gods love proving me wrong.

"So did you think I forgot about this afternoon?" she asked.

"No." I didn't think she would, but I was really hoping. "I don't know if Rachel likes me." I know I shouldn't have been lying, but I thought it'd be best if she didn't know.

"Oh okay. Well, you still never answered me about what we're going to do about each other."

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yeah. That's what that means." she said. I was relieved.

"So?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never been in a relationship before so I have know idea." I said. This actually wasn't a lie. The only girl experience I've ever had was with Calypso…and I definitely didn't want to tell Annabeth about her. Her feelings of Calypso were comparable to my feelings of Luke.

"Yeah, me either." I wondered about her current feelings about Luke. Did she still have feelings for Luke even though she likes me? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, I've got to go, but I'll call you later. Bye, Seaweed Brain." She hung up the phone.

Now I had to pick the girl I was going to be with.

_To be continued…_


	7. A Bud Blooms

**Ch.7 A Bud Blooms**

_Disclaimer-I can't stress it enough…I don't own PJO!_

Now I had to pick the girl I was going to be with.

I liked them both, but I had to choose one of them. Annabeth or Rachel? I didn't know. I thought that I knew who I was going to pick, but when I thought about the other one, I got stuck. My phone rang, it was Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, it's me." she said.

"Hi Wisegirl. So, have you thought about anything?"

"Not really. It's kind of weird to talk about."

"Yeah." I knew how she felt because I was feeling the exact same way. "Well before we make any big moves, can I ask you some things? You know, since you asked me some things."

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, first…Luke…"

"What about Luke?" Annabeth asked defensively.

"Nothing, sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I played 20 questions about Rachel. I don't have feelings for him. I know that that was what you were going to ask me. I only have feelings for you."

Wow. That sounded nice. "I have feelings for you, too."

"Well?" she said.

I was unsure about what to do next. I wanted to take the next step, but something Annabeth's mom said a while back kind of scared me. _"I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter," she said._ if she didn't like the fact that we were friends, I highly doubt that she would like us dating. I was honestly not looking forward to facing the wrath of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. "Annabeth, I don't know what will result from this, but here it goes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will you be my girlfriend?" I was so nervous and a little embarrassed.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Why not?" I could tell she was grinning just by the sound of her voice. I was happy, very happy but I still had yet to deal with Rachel…

"Great!" I didn't mean to say it, but it kind of slipped out.

"Ha ha." she said.

"Okay, well I have to go, bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy."

Now it was time to call Rachel. I did not want to have to do this.

I punched in her number. _212-555-9438_

"Hello?" Rachel said.

_To be continued…_


	8. One Door Opens, Another Closes

**Ch. 8 When One Door Closes, Another Opens**

_Disclaimer-PJO is all Rick's._

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel, it's Percy." I said back.

"Yeah, I know. There's this little thing called _caller id._" she said, laughing.

"Ha ha. Yeah." I was sort of embarrassed.

"Sorry about putting you on the spot like that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Rachel said.

"Oh, it's okay. You didn't put me on the spot." I said. How was I supposed to explain to her that me and Annabeth were dating? I didn't even know. I guess I just had to wing it.

"Oh, good. So, umm about what I said…"

I didn't really man to, but I cut her off to say, "I'm kind of dating Annabeth."

"What?" she said in disbelief. "I didn't think that she liked you, or you liked her, for that matter." I couldn't really tell, but it sounded like she muttered _"how could I be so stupid?"_

"We can still be friends, right? I mean we're good friends. This isn't going to change anything between us, is it?" I really hoped it wouldn't I chose Annabeth, but I didn't want to loose Rachel.

"No," she said. Her voice kind of wavered. "It won't change anything. I've got to go, though. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, well may-" _dial tone. _I didn't get to finish my sentence, that worried me. I didn't know if our friendship was going to stay in tact.

_to be continued..._


	9. Percy and Annabeth

**Ch.9 Percy and Annabeth**

Rachel's POV

_Disclaimer-I love PJO, but I don't own it._

I feel really stupid. I tell Percy how I feel about him, and he tells me that he likes Annabeth? Not only does he like her but they're dating? I can't even believe this. Why did I like Percy anyway?

I tried to think about all the things I didn't like about Percy. I really couldn't think of that much, which made me even more angry that he liked Annabeth instead of me. That made me think of Annabeth. I didn't see why he liked her, anyway. Yeah, I know they've been through a lot together, but Percy and I have been through some things, too. He needed me through the Labyrinth, not her. She isn't that pretty, either. She does have nice blond hair, she hardly does anything with it. I have my hair brush in my hand all the time, and people make jokes about that being my weapon. She has boring grey eyes,and she's smart. Still, I can see through the Mist better than she can. On top of all of that, aren't they cousins? Why can't he see what I'm worth? By our conversations, I thought that he liked me back. I still can't believe he asked me if we could still be friends. Of course I want to, but it's going to be really awkward when I see them together. I'll feel even more like a third wheel than usual. I don't want to lose him as a friend, because he's a really cool guy.

Out of nowhere I hear, _"the seven things I like about you, your hair, your eyes..."_. It was Miley Cyrus's "7 things." That was the ring tone for when Percy called. I wasn't sure about answering the phone, but I didn't want Percy to think that there was tension in our friendship(even though there was.) _"When we kiss, I'm hypnotized."_ I answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hi, Rachel. I wanted to talk to you about us."

I couldn't believe it, did he break up with Annabeth for me? All I could say was, "Really?"

"Yea. I felt bad about how our conversation ended." I had almost forgotten that I'd hung up on him. Now, I felt really awful for doing that to him, but I couldn't handle the rejection.

"Yea, well, I totally understand where we stand now." I said.

"Are we okay?"

I wanted to say no, but that would push him further away. I wanted to tell him that I really liked him, and that he hurt me when he said he liked Annabeth. Instead, I decided to say, "Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay," Percy said. "I just wanted to call and make sure."

Man, now I knew he wasn't going to ask me out. "So that's it?" I asked hopefully. I wanted him to have more to say.

"Yup, that's it. I'm glad we're cool." I wished he would say that he really wanted to be with me, but he didn't.

"Okay, so uh, bye Rachel." he said and hung up.

"Bye." I said, even though I knew he had already hung up, "I love you."

So, about Percy and Annabeth, I wish it was me that he chose. I wish that he liked me like I like him. He doesn't, though. I should just get over him, if only it was that easy.


	10. I Go on My First Date

**Ch.10 I Go on My First Date**

_Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, Percabeth, or anything PJO related._

I should just get over him, if only it was that easy.

I'm glad that me and Rachel are still cool, but right now, I have to focus on Annabeth. My mom found out that we were dating. She wants her to come over for dinner more often now. She also is trying to get me to buy Annabeth tons of gifts. I think that she's just happy I found someone that I could relate to. I think that she's especially happy that the girl is Annabeth.

"Percy, honey, is Annabeth still coming over?" my mom asked. She smiled as if she was trying really hard not to embarrass me.

"Uh, I think so," I said. "She said she'd be over in a half an hour."

"Oh, okay, hun," she said and smiled again. I looked up at her and she tried to hide her smile.

"Well, I'm going to go and call her, just to make sure." I said.

"Okay. I'll be down here if you need me."

I dialed Annabeth's number.

"_Hey you've reached Annabeth's cell. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Leave your name, number, and a short message, and I'll try to get back to you." _Man, I got her answering machine. I heard a knock at the door. My mom answered it.

"Hey, Annabeth." she said with an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson. Is Percy here?" Annabeth asked. I could hear them from upstairs, but I let Mom call me down.

"Percy!" she called up the steps. "Annabeth's here!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. "I'll be down in a second." I ran down the steps and saw Annabeth standing in my living room. She made me catch my breath. She looked so beautiful. I knew my mom could tell what I was feeling because she was giggling in the far corner. Back to Annabeth, though, she looked amazing: her hair was pulled out of her face and in barrel curls, she was wearing make-up(which I was still getting used to since she just started wearing it a little while ago), and she wore a jean mini-skirt and a pink tank top with an Abercrombie and Fitch grey jacket. Her dazzling grey eyes were framed with mascara and eye-liner. She just looked awesome. "Wow, you…" I began to stutter. "You look," I blinked. "You look great, Annabeth."

She smiled. It was so good to see her. It was even better to look at her and see my girlfriend. We were finally together. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, and thanks." she said. I was hoping for a little more than "Seaweed Brain," but I guess we'd better start off slow. Besides, Seaweed Brain has been what she's called me forever, I don't think I want to change that.

"Your welcome." I said. I'm not sure, but I think that I was blushing. "So, uh, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I was thinking a movie, but at the same time, the mall." she said.

"I, myself, was thinking of dinner, but we can do whatever you want." I said, shrugging.

"No, I like your idea. Dinner sounds fun." she said, trying to make compromise.

"Let's do all three. We can see a movie, then go to the mall, and then eat at a restaurant in the mall." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Percy. Is that alright with you, Ms. Jackson?"

"Of course, honey." she said. My mom winked at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, then, it's a date." Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I said, "a date." Annabeth looked at me. I looked back at her; she was beaming.

After that, Mom gave us a ride to the movies, which is connected to the mall. I read the titles, which was hard with my Dyslexia. There was: _Eagle Eye, Righteous Kill_(I did want to see that one), _The Family that Preys, The Dark Knight, The House Bunny_(chick flick), _Tropic Thunder, Traitor, and Disaster Movie. _I decided t let Annabeth pick.

"I think we should see Disaster Movie. I saw the previews, and it looks really funny." she said. I guess that funny was second to educational in her book, because there were no educational movies on the title list.

"Cool with me, let's go."

We walked out of the theater holding hands and laughing. I wasn't used to seeing the girly side of Annabeth. I liked it, though. It was different. Now, it was into the mall. We walked into f.y.e., an entertainment store. We didn't buy anything, though. We just walked around, still holding each other's hands. It was weird being around Annabeth and not doing any "save the world" business. We could just hang out.

"Let's go into that jewelry store." I said. My mom gave me two-hundred dollars to buy some nice things for Annabeth.

"Okay." she said.

"If you could have anything in this shop, what would you have?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering. And look around, you're bound to find something." I said.

She looked in the glass cases. I saw her eyeing up a sterling silver necklace with an owl with golden laurels on it. It was only one-hundred and twelve dollars. "Do you like that?" I asked her.

"It's nice, but it's way too expensive."

"Do you want it?"

"Umm…" she gave me a look. "That would be my pick out of this store," she said.

"Okay. That's all you needed to say." I called for the counter attendant.

"Yes, can I help…" his enthusiasm wore off when he saw me, "you?"

"Uh, yeah. I want this please." I said, pointing at Annabeth's necklace.

"Do you have one-hundred and twelve dollars, young man?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I said confidently.

"Plus tax?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yup." Finally, he took me more seriously.

"Well, okay then. Let's ring this here necklace up, shall we?" He took the necklace out of the case and put in a nice gift box. He punched in numbers on his register. "One-hundred and twelve dollars plus tax," he mumbled to himself. "Sir, your total is one-hundred and eighteen dollars and seventy-two cents. Now, will that be cash or charge?"

"Cash," I said, and I handed him my money. He gave me back roughly eighty dollars.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Sir." He gestured to Annabeth, "Ma'am."

"Thanks," I said.

We walked out of the store, and I handed Annabeth the box. She opened it and looked at the necklace. "Wow, Percy. It's so beautiful. Thank you so much." She leaned into me and kissed me. I held her. There we were, kissing in front of the flowing, lit up fountain. It was a picture-perfect moment.

"Your welcome," I said. "Let me put it on you."

"Okay," She handed me the necklace, pulled up her hair, and I hooked it onto her neck. It fit her so well, her personality, I mean. She hugged me again, and I kissed her cheek. For once in my life, I felt normal. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the Food Court.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"You tell me, I've been picking things all night."

"Alright," I said. "How 'bout Chinese? There's Bamboo Garden." I pointed to the Bamboo Garden.

"Sounds perfect." she said. Annabeth ordered orange chicken, two egg rolls, and a Pepsi. I got orange chicken, some rice, and a Coke. "This is really good." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. I went up to the counter and paid for the food. Then, I called my mom, asking her to come and get us. The bad side of this meant my date was almost over. Annabeth and I walked out to the parking lot and got into my mom's car.

"Did you guys have fun?" my mom asked.

"Yes," we both said at the same time.

When we got to Camp Half-blood to drop Annabeth off, I got out of the car with her. I walked her to the gate, then I kissed her again.

After we kissed she whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Annabeth." She pecked my lips once more and then turned around and walked into the gates. "Bye, Wisegirl." I said.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain!" she called back.

When I got back in the car, my mom said, "You two are so cute together." she smiled at me and I blushed. As of this moment, I don't have any problems with girls.

* * *

**Okie Dokie. I need fifteen more reviews to update, you guys. I don't know if anyone is reading _Problems with Girls_ anymore so I need 15 reviews! So please review and I'll update, if not, I guess I'll just have to change the status to complete. : SO REVIEW PLEASE!! **

percabeth4evR


	11. Luck and Love is Back in My Lane

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for all of the reviews, though. Well, without further ado, enjoy chapter 11 of "Problems with Girls." **

**Ch.11 Luck (and Love) Jumps Back into My Lane**

Rachel's POV

_Disclaimer-This website is for fans and that is what I am. _

Why did I like Percy anyway?

So, to recap, Percy chose Annabeth over me after I told him I liked him. Yea, that's a real confidence boost for a girl. Anyway, I was trying to get over him, but when you fall hard and there's no one to catch you… Well, all I really wanted were distractions. So, I headed out into a world full of them.

I started with the mall. Crowded, loud, ideal. I went to the food court first to refuel my system. I jumped into line at the Bamboo Garden and ordered my usual, General Tso's chicken over noodles with Pepsi. As I was walking back to my table, I saw a familiar face.

"Rachel?" he said.

"Ryan?" I answered. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen him in two years, at least. He still looked the same. Luckily, he was like the opposite of Percy. Dark skin, eyes, and hair, with a killer smile. I thought I felt sparks, but I fought them off. I'm not getting hurt again, I thought. By this time, we were face to face. Ryan gave me a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, so let's eat and catch up." We took our seats. "So what has Rachel Elizabeth Dare been up to lately? Protesting against your father again, perhaps? Keeping your title as the Red-headed Nightmare?"

I felt so close to him, and it felt good not to be alone. "Nope, not this time. Just hanging out with friends."

"Rachel, don't take this the wrong way, but, you have made friends?" He started howling with laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny. Everybody's got jokes," I said.

"Well, are they here or did you just come to the mall solo?" he asked.

"Wait. What are you doing here anyway?" I questioned. I didn't want to get close to Ryan again if he wasn't moving back.

"I just moved back here, Rach. I'm so glad I saw you." He pinched my cheek, and I slapped his hand down playfully. "So, where are your friends? I'd love to meet them."

"They're kind of a packaged deal now…Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Ryan made a very surprised and curious face . "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You know, Rachel, we could be a packaged deal again, too. I'm here to stay." My face must have looked weary. "If you're okay with that."

I had no idea if I was okay with that. Sure, Ryan being here did lessen my feelings toward Percy. He had Annabeth now. Maybe things with me and Ryan will work out. Might as well give it a shot, I thought. Plus, it would be nice to spend more time with Ryan.

"Yea, actually. That would be amazing. I've really missed you," I said.

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." I smiled.

Ryan grabbed my hand and we walked through the mall. I guess I fell again.

**Okay, I know that things aren't really making sense yet. As the story goes on, I'll explain more of the history between Ryan and Rachel. Next chapter is back to Percy and Annabeth! 7 reviews! =]**


	12. The Double Date

**Thanks for reviewing so quickly!**

**Ch.12 The Double Date**

_Disclaimer - I don't claim PJO, okay?_

As of this moment, I don't have any problems with girls.

It'd been three days since my amazing date with Annabeth, and I still couldn't stop thinking about it. On the other hand, it'd also been a while since I'd spoken to Rachel, and I was wondering if she was okay. I didn't think she knew at the time, but I heard what she said at the end of our last phone call…'I love you.' I felt awful because I knew that I had hurt her. I decided to call her.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Rachel," I said. "It's me, Percy."

"Yeah, I have to keep reminding you that there is this little thing called caller id," she said and laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. It made me feel like I didn't totally crush her. "Anyway, so what's up? How's Annabeth?" She sounded as normal as ever.

"Annabeth's good. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Peachy," she replied. I sensed no sourness in her tone. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out or anything. 'Cause, you know, we haven't in a while."

"Yeah," she said. "Not since the empousa attack. Ever since then it's been IM's and phone calls." She laughed more. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Um." I thought about the idea of going without Annabeth; it seemed like a horrible idea. "Whatever you want to do," I started. "Oh, and I'll be bringing Annabeth. I mean, if that's cool."

"Oh, of course. And is it okay if I bring someone?"

I was taken by surprise. "Oh, yeah, sure. Who?"

"My friend, Ryan," she answered. "He and I are really close."

"Oh. I mean, really? 'Cause you've never talked about him before." There was no response.

"So, can I bring him?" she asked finally.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey Ryan, do you want to go out somewhere with me and my friends? You know, the ones that I was telling you about," I heard her say.

"Sure, why not?" came a guy's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, we'll go. So what are we doing and when?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking tonight. Dinner and a movie."

"Uh, uh, nope," she said. "Way too formal. A movie, then we'll have fine dining a Hungry Hogo's Hotdog Shack. Good?"

I laughed. "Perfect. See you," I said, "and Ryan at six o'clock." I can, err, my mom can give you a ride."

She laughed. "As tempting as that is, I think I'll just take one of my dad's limos."

"Yeah, 'cause that's not formal or anything," I teased.

"Fine, have your mom come get us at six."

"So it's a date," I said. Crap, I thought, why did I say that?

"Actually, it's a double date," she countered. _Dial tone._

Double date, I pondered on that. Who was this Ryan? Wait, I thought. Why should you care, Percy? Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. Double date, though. Was Ryan more than a friend?

I called Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey, Percy." Her voice was smiling. "How are you?"

"Great. Hey, how would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?"

She laughed. "Another amazing date?"

I laughed, too. "Sort of. I'm thinking more of a double date, with Rachel."

"Oh," she said. "That's cool, too," her enthusiasm all but faded.

"Yeah, like to Hungry Hogo's and a movie. Rachel's bringing a friend, too."

Her tone lightened a bit. "Rachel has friends?" She chuckled. "Well, I guess stranger things have happened," she muttered.

I had to laugh with her. "So, Wise Girl, what do you say?"

"What time should I be there?" she asked, jokingly.

"Good, you're on board!" I exclaimed. "And don't worry about it, my mom and I will pick you up at camp right before we go to get Rachel and Ryan--"

"Wait," she interrupted. "Sorry, but, this friend is a guy?" she asked. "Sorry, ADHD."

"Well, see you soon. I love you," I said.

"Love you, too. Later."

Well, then I had four hours to kill. I went downstairs to see if my mom needed anything.

"Hey, babe," said my mom. "Got any plans tonight with Annabeth?"

"Actually, I was just about to talk to you about that. Can you pick up Annabeth and Rachel today around six. We're all going to see a movie."

She looked up at me from the lunch she was making. "Sure, honey. What movie are you guys seeing?"

"No idea. Anyway, thanks a lot, Mom."

"No problem. Hey Percy," she said. "Do you think you could run to the store for me when you get a chance?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything now. Be right back."

"Okay, thanks. See you." She waved.

I waved back. I walked to the store and bought everything on my mom's list: _blue food coloring, blueberries, cake mix, blue frosting, milk, and glue. _I didn't even try to question the list. I went up to the check-out counter.

"Cash or charge, sir?" the cashier asked.

"Cash." I handed the guy the money. Just as I was walking out, this guy tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. I was facing a guy with dark skin, hair, and eyes that I'd never seen before. For an instant, I thought he was Beckendorf, but I snapped out of that.

"Are you Percy?" he asked.

I was caught way off guard. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and put my hand on the cap. The guy had his eye intently on my pen. I uncapped Riptide and he jumped back. This made me suspicious. He shouldn't be able to see the sword.

He quickly introduced himself. "My name is Ryan. I'm Rachel's boyfriend." I recapped Riptide and slid him back into my pocket.

"Boyfriend?" I let the words slip and felt embarrassed.

"Yes. You are Percy, though, right?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I answered.

"I thought so. Rachel showed me a picture of you and your girlfriend. Annabeth, is it?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's us."

He held out his hand, and I shook it. "Well, I've got to go, but nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah," I said. I walked out of the store and walked home. I gave my mom the groceries and went upstairs. I could not get the word boyfriend out of my mind. I could not fathom the fact that Rachel moved on so quickly. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. In the sink, a rainbow appeared. I threw in a golden trachma. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

"Percy." It was Nico. "I can't talk long, but I have to warn you about a person."

"What person?" I asked. "Nico, what are you talking about?"

"Just don't trust him. I have to go." He was gone. My sink was empty. I wondered what he was talking about. Who was he talking about? I put it out of my mind for the moment. I started to read _Odyssey _for the seventh time (in Ancient Greek, of course) to pass the time.

At quarter to six, I set down my book and headed off in the car with my mom to pick up Annabeth.

I walked up to the hill to find Annabeth waiting for me. Her outfit was a bit more casual, but she looked beautiful.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she threw herself at me in a bear hug.

"Hi, Wise Girl. I kissed her cheek. She grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine.

"Hi." She smirked. We loaded ourselves into my mom's car and drove off.

When we arrived at Rachel's mansion, she and Ryan were already waiting for us. They were holding hands, great. They got into the car. Annabeth and I were in the back seat so Rachel slid in beside Annabeth, and Ryan sat up front with my mom.

"Hi, kids," my mom said.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," said Rachel and Ryan.

She dropped us off in front of the movie theater. "Hey, mom, we're going to stop at Hungry Hogo's before the movie, okay?"

She nodded and drove off.

We walked to Hungry Hogo's Hotdog Shack. I was holding Annabeth's hand; Rachel was holding Ryan's. I couldn't help but stare at their intertwined fingers. Annabeth noticed.

She glared at me. "What is your problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

By this time, we were at the shack and ready to order.

Rachel approached the counter. "Tell Hogo that the Red-Headed Nightmare will have two of her usual. Thanks." She smiled and sat down with Ryan.

I was next in line. "Uh, I'd like a corndog with a side of ketchup and a Pepsi, please."

"Okay," the guy said. "And you, miss?" He gestured towards Annabeth.

"The same, please."

Annabeth and I took our seats by Ryan and Rachel. We ate and headed for the movie theater.

"So, Percy," Rachel said. "You planned this event. What are we seeing?"

"How about 'The Lightning Thief.' It's about the fall of a dynasty after parts of their culture were stolen. Significantly, it was the architectural plans for their most sacred temple. It got four stars," Annabeth suggested.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but I didn't come to fall asleep," Rachel said.

Annabeth shook it off. "We can see that one on our own time," she murmured to me. "What would you like to see, Rachel?"

Rachel grinned. "I'm up for anything., except 'The Lightning _Sleep_' and 'The Hannah Montana Movie.'"

"Can we see 'Dance Flick'? The previews looked hilarious," Ryan suggested.

We all agreed that it was a safe choice. It ended up being hilarious, after all.

"Well, my dad sent a limo for me and Ryan," Rachel said.

"My mom could have taken you and Ryan home. I mean, I don't know where he lives, or even where he came from, but he could give us directions." _Di immortales_, I thought. I really said that out loud. I felt Annabeth tighten by my side.

"Well," Ryan said. "I'm sleeping over at Rachel's tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do." He turned to kiss her.

"Oh," I said. I could not control myself. "Phone calls aren't good enough?"

Rachel shot me a quick glare. "Well, the limo is here. We'd better get going. Bye, guys. Talk to you later." They went into the limo and drove off.

I felt awful. "Annabeth," I started.

She surprised me by laughing instead of being totally ticked. "So what was all of that?" she asked.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Oh, no. Just amused. Let's get me home. 'Kay?" She smiled and kissed me just as my mom pulled up.

"Did you kids have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, tons of it," I answered.

"Where is Rachel and her friend?" she asked.

"Rachel's dad sent them a limo."

"Oh, okay."

We dropped off Annabeth and headed home. I went upstairs as soon as I got home. I had to think about a few things.

First, what were Ryan and Rachel doing right now, I put that out of my mind.

Okay, real first, did Ryan see Riptide in the store today? Only demigods and such can see through the Mist. Wait, Rachel can see through it. Maybe that is why they're so close, I thought. Maybe they could _both_ see through the Mist. That would explain a lot.

Second, what was Nico talking about? A warning not to trust a person. As a demigod, I already don't trust people so that isn't of the most importance.

Third, what was Nico doing when he Iris messaged me? Was he in trouble? No, I thought. He would have said something. He would have said he was in trouble. Wouldn't he have?

So, without any real answers, I just sat there. Sat there on my bed, staring at my beautiful moonlace.

**Okay, that was the longest chapter yet, so appreciate by giving me 13 reviews!!! Also, give me some of your answers to the questions that Percy is trying to answer that you think are right. For example, do you think that Ryan saw Riptide, if so, how? And so on! In 13 reviews, I update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**After a year, here it is!**

**Ch. 13**

_Disclaimer - P J O N O T M I N E ! ! !_

Sat there on my bed, staring at my beautiful moonlace. In an instant, I was in the Underworld. Nico was at my side, hiding.

"Percy, shut your mouth he'll hear you," Nico hissed.

I was confused. "Who will hear me? I didn't say anything."

"You did. You asked too many questions. He's already in your head. He knows." Nico was acting very strange.

"Who is? What are you talking about, Nico? I don't understand."

A cloaked figure approached us the figure removed the hood from its head, placing its hands on our shoulders. "What do you boys think you're doing?" it asked.

Nico trembled. "Bianca?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you need to know that just because you're dead doesn't mean you're safe."

"Dead?" both Nico and I asked. "How?" I asked.

"He killed you," she said pointing to a dark haired, dark skinned boy sitting by a tree.

"He killed us?" I asked. "Why?"

"No, Percy, not us. He killed you. That was his job, his purpose. She's not safe, you know," she said. "Soon she'll be with you and then you still won't be safe."

"She? She who? Who is that?" I asked. I could not breathe. I felt the life slipping out of me. I was drifting away. I fell into the River Styx and floated into oblivion.

I awoke startled. My dream was so real that I believed to be so. I knew what this meant, however. Most of it anyway.


End file.
